Project Amazon
by rebornwhole
Summary: This world is confusing. I've never seen so many grey areas in my short life. Not many others see them though, they simply see in black and white, never grey. I wonder how they live. I'm not from here, so I would not understand. I want to though. I want to know why they only see black, white, and red. Whatever happened to grey?
1. Prologue: 10 Counts

**Author's Note: I'm kind of on this publishing spree...It's kind of exciting :) Please enjoy this new addition to the published collection.**

Prologue: 10 Counts. 

Alarms blared through the facility. I stretched out on my bare bed, only in my bra and leggings, the large black tattoo that stretched across my arms to my wrists and connected into two W's on my back. I stared at the bold lines that stretched across my forearms and sat up, bending over so my head met my knees. Taking a deep breath, I resumed my first position. I counted to sixty, then bent over, and laid back down. Ten counts.

_1…_

I don't know how long I've been here, as long as I can remember. They had people teach me all I knew. I don't know how long I've lived, how long I've known how to breathe.

_2…_

I do know that I don't want to get out. I'm unsure of this. It should be nature for me to get out, to leave. I am submissive.

_3…_

I believe that I should be grateful that I am still alive. My roommate still has not returned. She left days ago. Or was it months?

_4…_

I stared at the ceiling. Tick-marks covered the black paint. That was the number of days that I've been me. I'd run out of room a while ago. There are thousands of marks. I lost count.

_5…_

I'm supposed to be able to fly. All I am able to do is float. They call me an Amazon. A warrior princess. I do not understand.

_6…_

_7…_

_8…_

Life for me is nothing but a bunch of endless tick marks. Nothing more, nothing less.

_9…_

I don't know how I got the tattoo on my back, and I am unsure of what it means. I am not allowed to read any newspapers. No outside contact they say. You are our saving grace, they say. I do not know what they mean. I do not understand.

I bent over, then sat back up. I muttered to myself "I do not understand. I never understand. Why can't I understand?"

Rolling off the bed, I pulled my shirt back on, and clicked the bracelets they gave me on my wrists. Then there was a knock at the door. I nodded to a camera, and the door opened, revealing lab workers. It was time for me to sleep. This room is the one they keep me in. My home is a pod. A lot like what others would call a closet. I call it my home. I walked with them. I do not drag my feet going to my pod, because it is the only place I am not watched all the time, the only place where I don't feel eyes on me. I stepped into the sleek grey object and placed my hands by my sides as the door closed in unison with my eyes.

I heard the door open. I snapped awake, expecting to see white coats. I saw no such thing. I gasped when I saw a man in a black cape that fell to a pool of black around his feet. I blinked and stepped out of the pod, gripping the pole and stepping down. I heard something about to fall. Immediately, I moved away and felt something cut the back of my shirt. I pulled on the shirt, uncomfortable, but left it on. I looked around, completely baffled. A hand grabbed my arm. I struggled and kicked at the person. It didn't work. That kick should have sent a person flying across the room. The person just dodged it as if it were nothing, and spoke in my ear "Let's go, we're getting you out." I turned to see a mask. I do not understand why people wear masks. I looked at him for a second. Then said "Why?"

"These people want nothing more than to use you."

"Why would they use me? They said I was their grace."

"Is your name Grace?"

"No, it is Project Amazon." The words sounded unfamiliar on my lips, as if they did not belong to my mouth.

"Would you like to meet your sister?" I brought my brows together. "My sister has not returned."

"Your new sister. She wishes to see you."

"I do not have any reason to stay. I suppose I should thank you, that is what usually happens, correct?"

"Just hang on." The man said, his gruff voice the last thing I heard over the rushing of wind in my ears. I shut my eyes tight until the rushing stopped. The restraining hand left and I immediately stepped away. I turned to get a better look at the man. He was dressed in black and grey. He had a yellow utility belt above what looked like underwear. Outside of his pants. I began laughing, my hand flying to cover my mouth. I composed myself and turned to answer his questioning look.

"You are wearing your underwear outside of your pants for a reason, correct?" I asked, watching him as the white slits where his eyes would traditionally be turned into a menacing glare. "Yes."

"I apologize if I offended you." I said, folding my hands in front of me and rocking back on my heels.

"Come on." He gestured towards a building and we walked in together. I closed my eyes against the bright flash of light that came through my eyelids. I opened my eyes to an automated voice. I looked around. This was an entirely new place. I quickly surveyed where we were. It was a brightly lit up city. A man outfitted in green, with a girl dressed similarly dropped to the ground not far from us. I looked him for a few seconds. Then turned to the first man, who had yet to introduce himself, and stated "I like his outfit more than your own."

I heard a loud laugh. "I like this one Bats, who is she?"

"Green Arrow, this is Project Amazon." I fought a flinch at the name and looked down at my shoes. "Also known as Grace." I smiled to myself at the mentioning of the name I preferred.

"Grace, this is Green Arrow and Artemis, they will take you to Black Canary. You will see your sister soon."

"Is this Black Canary my sister?"

"No. Your sister will come to you."

"Understood." I said, but before he turned to leave, I had to ask him something. "Wait, is your name really Bats, because that is the worst name ever. No offence meant."

"It's Batman." I nodded to myself. Still ridiculous, but better than Bats.

"Thank you." I said, and turned back to the Green Arrow and Artemis.

"Hey Grace, I'm Artemis, welcome to Star City, were you from?" She asked, walking forward, her long blonde hair flicking back and forth with each step she took.

"I am not sure. This is my first time out. This is rather odd. Do people always wear masks, and have ridiculous names and costumes?"

"No, just the special people, come on, you want to see Black Canary?" Artemis said, completely unfazed by what I just said, and nodding as if it was normal. Even I knew that it was not, no one had ever seen me before. Green Arrow saluted me and moved off into the city. I watched him leave, then turned to Artemis, who smiled kindly at me. At least I think it was kindly. "Why should we not?"

_10._

**Author's Note: That's the prologue, hopefully it has interested you, please review, comment, etc. Now I sign off for now. Peace, Love, and Rock and Roll. God bless!**


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**Disclaimer: Well, you see, what ha-happened was, I was walking home with the rights to Young Justice, then Ra's Al Ghul came and sent his ninjas after me. They stole the rights. That is why I don't own Young Justice. *sniffles* anymore. *bawls and runs away***

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Artemis had pulled a coat on over my bow and quiver, hiding them, and resuming a normal appearance. She did not remove the mask until we were inside of a house. I am rather unsure if it was an actual house, it seemed to be too big. Quickly, I looked about, too big to be a house, as well as too fancy. My thoughts were interrupted by Artemis, who had pulled off my mask, revealing my own kind of slightly exotic beauty. She gestured for me to follow my. She began jogging up the stairs, yelling "Hey Dinah! Batman dropped someone off for you; do you think you could take care of her?" I heard a lilting voice, one of a grown woman, not one like Artemis's, which was the voice of person who is not quite a girl, but still not yet a woman. "Artemis, what exactly did he leave me her, and not Wonder Woman? They look exactly alike."

"I don't know." They lowered their voices, as Artemis had arrived in the room before me, which I walked into hesitantly. I spoke just as hesitantly. "You are Black Canary?" I asked the blonde woman, who was pulling a jacket on over what looked to be a corset. She nodded.

"You do not look like a bird." I stated, clearly confused by the name.

"It's just an alias, a second name, my real name's Dinah, a pleasure to meet you, Grace." I smiled at her and nodded my head, as if it made perfect sense, but my head reeled. Why would someone need an alias?

"You are not a criminal, are you?" I said, then immediately regretted it. "I apologize, I did not mean to be rude." I looked down at my feet, wringing my hands behind my back. Then I heard a laugh. A laugh. I looked up, immediately baffled. The woman said "Call me Dinah, let's get you changed into something else, you can't be stuck in that thing forever." I looked down at my clothes and frowned, still walking "What is wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Nothing, but I'm sure you want something more comfortable." She said, as we stopped in front of a door. I nodded and yawned, blushing immediately after. Dinah laughed again and went through a drawer, pulling out some clothes, and handing them to me, then fixing the bed.

"You can sleep here tonight, usually Artemis does, but she's staying with my mom tonight, make yourself at home. Call me if you need anything. It's a pleasure meeting you Grace."

"You as well." I said, as she shut the door. I stood in the middle of the room and quickly glanced around. It was neat and used pretty often, due to the paper-scattered desk and such. I pulled off my previous clothing and changed into the looser clothes, sighing as I could finally be unrestricted. Standing before the bed, I laid down on top of the sheets, holding the pillow to my chest, and soon enough, I fell into oblivion.

I heard hushed voices outside of the door. Opening my eyes, I saw the dark room and a sliver of light under the door.

"-like a child, it's rather cute, and she is completely proper, like a child from the past. She looks exactly like you, Diana." That was the woman from earlier, Dinah. I was almost insulted by being called "cute" and "proper" The other woman, Diana, responded "So is she another clone?"

"I don't know, I'm judging off of physical appearance, you should see her, meet her. Grace really is a sweet girl." I swung my legs off the side of the bed and opened the door, and waved.

"There were three Graces. I am Saving Grace, the people outside of my room called me that and my sisters where simply called Grace I and Grace II. They named me because they thought I would die first. They considered it to be respectful, but I find it rude, because they did not bother to name my sisters, both of which have not returned to our room." I said, lifting my chin to look at them. There was a tall woman with a circlet on and what looked like a corset of sorts, that was red on the top, then followed by a gold belt, which holstered a thin golden whip, the bottom half was blue with white stars. Her eyes where a shade lighter blue than her costume, but far more fierce, and burned with a light that I had not seen before. Her eyes drifted from my face downward. They burnt into the dark marks on my arms. I ignored her gaze and turned to Dinah "Hello Dinah." She smiled down at me.

"Good morning Grace. You sleep well?" I nodded, and turned to the other woman, who I presumed was Diana.

"Good morning, I am Project Amazon, though people enjoy calling me Grace. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I am Diana, a pleasure to meet you Grace." She looked down at me, a gentle smile on my face. I looked at my clothes once more, then at my own arms.

"We match." I stated, pointing to the W's on my chest, then the bracelets on my wrists. She looked perplexed, her eyes landed on my wrists, and she nodded to herself, but she searched for the matching symbol. I turned around, revealing part of the dark mark on my back.

"Do you know what they stand for? Neither of my sisters could figure it out. It was not in any of the books they gave to us."

"It's an eagle, tough it looks suspiciously like the initials for Wonder Woman. That's my alias." She said, her eyes widening slightly as I turned around, as if something had just dawned on her. Dinah mirrored her expression.

"Does everyone have an alias and dress up like it is Hallows Eve?"

They both laughed "Come along, Grace, it is apparent that both of us have to explain a lot to you." Dinah placed a gentle hand around my shoulders and led me down the stairs and into a large kitchen. I felt my heartstrings pull. Grace I, or Titania (Tea-taan-ea), as she wished to be called (She spoke several languages and learned them all from watching TV shows. She was in love with Titania, she heard it on the TV she loved to cook and told us that the second we are let out of here, she was going to learn how to cook, for real. Not in theory. Dinah gestured for me to sit on a stool and pulled out cooking supplies, and began to cook something I immediately identified as an omelet. I felt a pang in my stomach. Hunger, is what my mind identified it as. They set the food before me and I quickly ate it, a smile on my face, still thinking of Titania. After I finished, I pulled my legs up into the seat, and smiled at the two women, who had amused smiles on their faces.

"Thank you." I said and immediately blushed, looking down at my hands. I heard a chuckle as a hand was placed on my shoulder and gently led me from the chair I sat in to another one. An arm chair. I smiled and once again pulled my legs beneath me and leant back, making sure both women where in my line of sight.

Dinah leant forward, linking her fingers together, watching me carefully. "I do not wish to interrogate you outright, so, why don't we make a deal. Information for information. You tell us something, and we tell you something." I nodded, it seemed to be fair.

"My name is Project Amazon, I have no childhood, and I do not know how old I am. I presume that I am physically fourteen." I stated and Dinah nodded.

"My name is Dinah Lance, and I am otherwise known as Black Canary. I am a vigilante of sorts, I will not tell you my age, and I have a sonic scream."

"The men never told me about my parents. My guess is that they are either dead or they are nonexistent. My sisters and I looked exactly alike. Grace I, Titania, had strength that she refused to use. Grace II, Melanie, she could fly. Me, the scientists simply gave me these bracelets." I held up my wrists, showing them the silver bracelets that glittered in the low light, dark runes lining the edges of the metal, where the silver met my hands. Diana turned to me.

"My name is Diana Prince, I go by Wonder Woman to this world. I will not tell you my age under any circumstance, and I am an Amazon, daughter of Hippolyta, I can fly, I am invulnerable, I have the strength of a small army, and I am offspring of the Gods."

I watched her carefully, then my brows furrowed. "The three of us where all made with the same DNA, but somehow, we all were different. I flew once and about crushed a labbie on accident, and I remember Titania flying, and Melanie reacting so fast that we could barely see her. They told us we each had one power, but we all had three." I fingered with the hem of the shirt I wore and readjusted my position. "I knew I was being lied to, but I did not do anything about it. Everyone there took care of me, they taught me everything I know, though I do not know much, it was all that I had and do have."

The two women nodded and turned to one another, before Black Canary spoke. "We have a team, of people much like yourself, young people. Most of them are partners to heroes in the Justice League, who are Earth's protectors. We can train you, and give you a home, as well as an education in modern events. We can arrange for you to join, if you wish."

"You offer me a home, even though you know next to nothing about me?" I asked, still fiddling with the hem of the shirt.

Diana held back a laugh. "We know enough about you, Grace, to know that you are a good person, and that you don't know enough to be a bad one." I looked up at her, eyes widening as a smile tugged at the edges of my lips. "That is the nicest thing a person has ever said to me since Titania and Melanie, even though we fought all the time." The small twitch turned into a full blown smile, revealing straight teeth. "Why not? I have no reason not to join this team you speak of, and it might actually be fun." I hugged myself happily. The two women smiled triumphantly to each other.

"Before we take to Mt. Justice, Grace, we need to take you shopping." They both smirked as the grin left my face.

"I have heard of shopping and it sounds absolutely horrid. I will not under any circumstance go." I scowled at them rather frighteningly, a perfect glare on my face, one that emulated the man I had met last night, Batman. But before I knew it, I was wearing a sweatshirt and being shoved out the door and to the mall. A scowl adorned my full lips the whole time. They walked with me into many stores, and I still refused to smile about it, even though the scowl left and was replaced by a frown as I ran my hands over racks of clothes and stacks of bracelets. Dinah and Diana had both moved quickly through each store, making me try on many things until they were satisfied, and to my great relief, we finished, three hours, one lunch break, and two bathroom breaks later. Walking into the Queen's mansion, each woman dropped bags onto the floor. I dutifully picked up a few at a time and moved them where I was told to. I placed them into the room I had slept in and the older women picked up the bags that I left behind before shutting the door and telling me to put on an outfit. They laughed when they heard muttering and a few choice words, then wondered how I had learned them.

After around ten minutes, a lot of shuffling and a few more curse words, I pushed the door open and revealed myself, in a black shirt and dark skinny jeans, with a red cardigan over it all, a black belt with a silver buckle adorned the jeans, while my bracelets stayed on. I had tied the single necklace we bought around my neck. It was a star charm, hanging on a leather string. I crossed my arms over my chest. "You do not grow up around men without learning to talk like men, in case you were wondering."

Diana nodded assent while Dinah simply rolled my eyes.

"C'mon, let's pack up what we've bought." She said, looping an arm around my shoulders before walking into the room, and Grace folded the clothes while Dinah cut off tags and Diana packed them away. It all went very quickly, as two of the three girls had to pack bags for many people. Grace picked up the duffle bag as if it weighed nothing and placed it on my shoulder. She looked up at the two women with sparkling eyes and a small smile.

"What now?"

"Now, we get you an outfit you can fight properly in." Diana said, a smirk crossing her face. "Though I do not completely support the idea of children fighting crime, I won't be able to stop you either way." I smirked at her and shook my head. With that, Diana gently took the bag from my shoulder and silently asked Dinah a question, who simply nodded in return. The bag was handed over to Dinah, who walked down the stairs. The two ravens remained.

"I wish to take you to Themyscira, to get you armor."

I tilted my head and watched my for a while, an eternity, it seemed, for Diana. "How much good would armor do me, and it seems, from your expression that they will only give armor to an Amazon. I am not, under any circumstance an Amazon, by blood or not. I would think that the whole trip would be rather futile, that is, unless you wish to see your mother." I stated a matter-of-factly before taking a step back and turning towards the book case, running my hands along the books until I found the one I searched for. The one written on mythology. Flipping through the pages, I found what needed to know.

"Your mother is Hippolyta, correct? Then, you should go see her, and if you wish to get me armor you can, you can say that it is a back up, or something, I'm not that much smaller than you." I slid the book back into the bookcase and turned to face Diana, who had raised her eyebrows down at me. "I consent, a little more than that much smaller than you." I pouted for a few seconds, then returned to my neutral expression. Diana watched me, then considered what I said. "Alright, but I'm not going to lie, I'm going to get a suit of armor for you, I assume you want one slightly different than my own?"

"Yours is what you wore earlier?" Diana smirked and nodded assent. I consider the proposition, then spoke "I would like mine to be slightly different, if it was the same, I'd consider myself a copycat, or a cheap knockoff. If fetching the armor is not too much trouble." I say, quickly adding in the final sentence, staring down at my feet. There was silence, then Diana's voice said, "I'll see what I can do for you, let's see if we can catch Dinah before she runs off." With that, Diana flew down the steps and caught Dinah just before she stepped into the zeta-tube, and explained the situation to her. Dinah nodded and turned to me, who walked down into the headquarters, my eyes widening at the weapons that lined the walls. A small smile graced my face as I walked along the tables, my fingertips grazing the surface. I stopped in front of the two women, gently taking the bag from Dinah, holding it in my hands before placing it on my shoulder. She smiled up at Dinah, who had changed into a corset with grey tights. She pulled a jacket over her shoulders and nodded to Diana, who nodded in return before she stepped into the zeta tubes and started to speak of an override code. I simply inspected my shoes, suddenly finding the dark red laces interesting, as they stood out on the black, converse-like shoe. I felt slightly nauseated as my particles where moved from one place to another. I blinked and turned to Black Canary, who smiled encouragingly, and said "Call me Black Canary."

"I still do not understand, you look nothing like a bird, and Batman does not look like a bat, and I know for certain that bats do not wear underwear outside their clothes, even if they wore clothes." I stated, bringing my eyebrows together. Black Canary simple smiled at me and said "Grace, meet the Team. Team, this is Grace, your newest addition."

I looked up.

**Authors Note: SHOUT OUT TO MY REVIEWERS! The wonderful lindz4567 and anon, wonderful WONDERFUL reviews! THANK YOU! I hope you enjoyed the next installment, and remember: peace, love, and rock and roll. God bless!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Basics

**Author's Note: I'm am SOOOOOOOO sorry for the slow update, I meant to, then I forgot (great excuse, right?) Anyway, I own nothing, and I wish you happy reading!**

Chapter 2: The Basics

I looked up and saw a group of kids around my own biological age, if not, older standing around a rather large room. They all looked at me with wide eyes and I immediately looked back down, leaning back on my heels. I felt someone shove me and immediately turned to Canary who smirked and winked before walking out of the room saying "Training in an hour, have fun kids."

I rolled my eyes and scowled at Black Canary's retreating back. I looked up at the group of kids and said "My name's Project Amazon, or Saving Grace. You can call me whichever you want."

I brushed the hair out of my face and balanced my weight on one foot as the girl with red hair introduced me to everyone.

"Well, I'm Miss Martian, or Megan, that's Conner, or Superboy, Kid Flash, or Wally, Aqualad, whose real name is Kaldur, Robin, and Artemis. It's a pleasure to meet you, Grace." I nearly scowled at the name, but fought it with a small smile.

"So, are you going to be living here?" Kaldur asked, looking completely stoic from his post on the edge of the group, beside Conner.

"I believe so, I have not been told otherwise. So does everyone have two names, because everyone I have met has had them, and it is rather confusing," I said, crossing my arms over my chest, wanting answers. Megan smiled cheerfully. "I'll explain on the way to your room, c'mon." She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall, placidly explaining that some people like those that I have met, like to fight crime, and they need another name so they aren't hunted down by villains or anyone else. I nodded as we stopped in front of a door, I stepped in, since it opened on its own to see a room with one wall that's a mountain side and the rest regular grey walls. I flipped on the light, and dropped my bag on the bed, and looked around the room. It was all simple. Simple bed, simple desk, the only thing really extravagant was the TV mounted on the wall and the bookcase in the corner, filled with various books. I smiled before turning, my eyes landing on the dresser. I brought my bag over to the piece of furniture and began to unload the folded clothes, slowly and methodically transferring everything to the drawers before walking to the closet and hanging up the rest. I placed the bag on the floor of the closet before sitting in the desk chair, staring at the empty corkboard before my eyes. I walked over to the bag in the bottom of the closet and pulled out a few boxes. I didn't remember buying these, or packing them.

I placed them both on the desk and gently pulled the paper off of them. I note fluttered to the ground. I bent and picked it up. There was hurried, neat, completely unidentifiable handwriting across the page. Unfolding it, I surveyed the words.

_Saving Grace,_

_Here is a cell phone as well as a camera, use them wisely_

I knew it was from Batman. It seemed to be his style, abrupt, quick. Batman didn't seem to be one for emotions, if he was; he kept them away from this half of his life. All I have to do is wonder how he got them into my bag. I didn't know what I'd do with a phone, but I would find out. I looked at the box that I held in one hand and sat it on the desk, sitting in the chair, and slouching against the back of it, opening the lid, I saw a camera and a slim black object, I assumed to be a cell phone. I laid them side by side on the desk before looking in the box again. In it, I saw a single photograph. It was myself, Titania, and Melanie. It was when we celebrated our first "birthday". We had cake, and the scientists took a few pictures. We all looked truly happy. It was the last day we saw Titania as well. I smiled at the picture and pinned it up on the corkboard, in full display of the room. I pulled off my bracelets and placed them on the table before picking up the black box. I inspected it for a little while, tilting my head, trying to figure out what it does, before giving up and leaving the room, still holding the object in my hand. I flipped it over a few times, trying to figure out where the on switch was. I muttering under my breath, I stuffed it into my back pocket and walked back to my room, completely confused on why I walked out in the first place. I heard a cackle echo through the hall. Immediately I looked up, and saw nothing. Spinning around, I checked all around me. Still nothing. I checked my pocket. Nothing was there. I scowled and crossed my arms. The cackling had stopped and I heard clicking.

"Here you go, Grace, just press the circle button and the screen'll light up. Pleasure meeting you." With that, the boy in sunglasses handed me the phone and saluted me with two fingers before walking off, his feet making little sound on the ground. I walked into my room and pressed the circular button and began to play with the phone, several applications where already on it, I assumed it to be work of either Batman or Robin. It was rather puzzling for a while. I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." Artemis stood there and surveyed the room for a second.

"Nice place, come on, we need to train, and you need to change." She walked to the drawers and began to go through them, until she threw a black sports bra, a red tank top, a jacket and black, loose pants at me, then ordered me to change. I quickly did so, turning my back to her and once I was finished she tugged my hair back into a high ponytail before gently shoving me out the door. She walked slightly ahead of me to the large room with a floor that glowed. I watched it with an impassive face as Black Canary walked in, glanced at me and nodded, before turning to the others.

"Who would like to see what Grace can do?" I crossed my arms over my chest and scowled before walking up to her.

"Hi." I said, dropping my arms to my sides and loosening my posture, letting all my anger flow out of my body to the floor.

"Hello, Saving Grace, how have you been?"

"Pretty well, big mountain you have here." I said, not moving my eyes from her. I was going to have to make the first move. I threw a punch at her jaw, to be flipped over onto my back. I immediately stood up and rolled my shoulders, throwing a look at Robin, who was snickering. He shut up and I smiled at him before dropping into a low kick, which was jumped over with ease. She knew what she was doing. She was baiting me. I narrowed my eyes at her and stepped back, crossing my arms over my chest, daring her to try and stop me.

"Seeing only two rooms and one hallway your whole life gives you a whole lot of patience. I can, and I will stand here all day, though I will probably start whistling two hours in." I placed my weight on one leg and watched Black Canary, she watched me for a while, then walked towards me, and struck out at me. I barely dodged her by bending back before retreating quickly, assessing her and what to do. Soon enough, I was on the ground, trying to regain my breath. I took the hand offered to me by Canary and nodded, before walking off the lit-up circle, rubbing my wrists, silently wishing I had my bracelets on. I turned around and faced Canary, who was addressing the group on what I did wrong.

"-the only thing she did correctly though, was not let her emotions take over her fighting, or get too cocky."

"That's encouraging." I muttered. I watched her as she talked, then she turned to me.

"Saving Grace, are you paying attention?" She asked, eliciting several chuckles from the Team. I smiled and repeated everything she said. I had to fill my hours somehow, so I listened in to conversations, watched TV, and learned to memorize things on the spot, subconsciously. I am a lot smarter than I am given credit for, in truth.

She nodded and turned back to the group, continuing her speaking before calling forward Superboy. Later, everyone cleared out. She asked me to stay later.

"I know Wonder Woman will teach you later, but I think you might like a head start, how about, we start from square one in martial arts. What do you know?"

"Only what I have seen, either it be from you or from the television."

She sighed. "Alright, let's start with the basics." She taught me for about another hour or so, and before she left, she had me spar with her one more time. I nodded and dropped into a fighting stance, letting my weight distribute easily. It went on for a minute. Longer than out last fight had, and a bit more productive, but still ended with me slamming onto the floor, the wind knocked out of me, with a calm Black Canary standing over me, offering me a hand. I took it and waved good-bye to her as I walked to the showers, pointed out to me by Black Canary. I grabbed some clothes from my room first, something to sleep in and came out not too long after. Diana had told me to wear something comfy at night, and I found myself in shorts and a tank top, my large tattoo in full view. I was slightly self conscious as I walked back to my room. The door slid shut behind me and I sat on my bed, pressing the power button for the camera. It powered up in my hands. I watched as the screen lit up, then the world was changed, shifted, as if into someone else's eyes. A knock came at my door.

"You may enter." I said, folding my legs Indian-style and fiddling with the black contraption in my hands, Robin stood at the door, in jeans and a sweatshirt. He smiled at me saying, "We're having a sleepover in your honor, care to join us?" I nodded carefully before grabbing a jacket and pulling it on, the sleeves falling over my wrists before grabbing the pillow and blanket off the bed, per the request of Robin. I followed him out into the living room, camera still in my hands. The couches had been pushed together to create a huge bed, and blankets and pillows were strewn everywhere. It was amazing. I grinned, then lifted the camera as Robin ran into the bed and jumped into the dog-pile of bodies. I stifled a laugh as I set my pillow and blanket on the open space. It was hot in the room. Robin had taken off his sweatshirt, so had Wally. Megan had readjusted her clothes. I kept my jacket on before curling down into my blanket, slowly falling asleep to the chorus of steady breathing and the occasional snore.

I think that I may like it here.

**Author's Note: Please review, I accept all criticism, comments, and the like...Peace, love, rock and roll, God Bless!**


	4. Chapter 3: Coping Mechanism

Chapter 3: Coping Mechanism

I woke up. I was the only person still asleep. The couches and chairs had been moved back, leaving me the single person curled up in my blanket. I sat up and stretched, feeling my back pop in several places. Then I stood, picking up the camera that made its way onto the bedside table. I held it in my hands, booting it up. I pressed the view button, I saw that the Team had taken pictures while I was asleep, mostly of them. I assume that they took them this morning, Robin had bed-head, along with Wally, and Artemis looked rather disgruntled, as if they had woke her up too early. The edge of my mouth quirked up when I saw a picture of me, stretched out on the bed, between Robin and Artemis. Robin had curled up on me while Artemis had sprawled out, one arm on my stomach. I was in the middle, lying perfectly still, one arm over Robin and the other Artemis, as if hugging two siblings. It was slightly eerie how I looked. It was as if I was dead.

I readjusted my jacket before looking towards the kitchen. Everyone was there, and talking quietly. Robin saw me and said

"Look who's finally awake!" I waved, walking over to the six and joining them in the kitchen, leaning up against the counter. I scratched my head absently, pushing my hair back into a ponytail much like Artemis' own.

"Good morning." I said, "Thanks for the pictures." All of them burst out laughing, save Kaldur and Conner, the former smiling while the latter grunted with amusement. I don't know what they found funny. I was being serious. I frowned slightly, and continued to look through the pictures. In one, Artemis had Wally in a headlock. I smiled and continued to flip through. All of the boys playing video games, the girls cooking, both covered in flour.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked, confused, I couldn't have slept for that long. Could I?

"All day." Megan said absently, "You were really tired, I assume getting out into the world for the first time can do that to someone your age." I watched her for a second, then raised an eyebrow.

"I may not know how old I am, but I am no kid. Robin seems to be my age. He is no kid either." Megan looked stunned, then confused, then realization dawned on her.

"I didn't mean it that way at all, I'm sorry, you just seem so much younger than you are, I forgot for a second. I'm really sorry."

"It's alright, don't treat me like a kid again." I smiled at her slightly before shrugging. "I have problems with being called a kid."

Looking back down at the camera, I continued to flip through the pictures. I saw one of Conner, looking incredibly grumpy with the rest of the Team hanging onto either his legs, arms, shoulders anything, except Aqualad, who was standing in the corner of the picture, smile on his face. The whole scene was so comical that I burst out laughing. I covered my mouth to stifle the laughs, soon calming myself enough so I was just smiling behind my hand. I lowered the hand and continued to flip through the pictures, unconsciously walking towards the room dubbed as my own. The door opened and I stepped in, placing the camera on desk, a picture of all of them smiling happily. I flopped on my bed so my head hung off the side, my hair out of its ponytail, and stared at the picture.

The three of us used to be like that.

I felt a tear run from my eye into my hair, then another, then another. I rubbed my eyes furiously and sat up. I end up just sitting on the bed, waiting for the tears to stop, the picture still up on the camera on the desk. When they did, I stood up and rifled through my drawers until I found a pair of jeans. I pulled them on and stripped off my jacket and top, before finding a long-sleeved t-shirt and pulling it on. The bracelets went on next. I pulled my sleeves over the jewelry and stuffed the phone into my pocket, before walking out of the room, hoping on one foot as I pulled on one boot, then the other, alternatively bouncing on the second boot.

"You do know you don't have to bounce to get the boot on, right?" Asked Artemis dryly, walking up to me, a smirk on her face.

"I do know, it is simply more fun that way." I say, finishing pulling on the boot, a smirk mirroring Artemis's, on a smaller scale, gracing my lips.

"Why are you against being called a kid?" Artemis asked, motioning for me to follow her, I easily fell into step beside the blonde.

"I was not raised to believe I am kid. I do not have a-" I stopped for a second, trying to find the right word. I was not taught a word that speaks of the time you are a child. Then I remembered a word one of the guards said, "childhood. I was not born a child, raised a child, therefore, I am not a child and refuse to be called one. It may seem pigheaded, but it is my belief, not matter how stupid it may seem to you. I was never a kid, so it is frivolous to be called one."

Artemis looked thoughtful, and then she nodded. She gave me a quick tour of the mountain. She ended with the library. When she opened the door, she said "I thought you would want to read something, for fun."

I thanked her and immediately began browsing the books, looking for something I could read. I smiled at the shelves of bound paper and embossed cardboard. I walked through the shelves and removed a few from the assorted titles. I sat on one of the tables, blatantly ignoring the chairs and began to read, setting the stack of books beside me.

I don't know how long I read in the room full of books, but it was long enough for me to read all the books, change positions several times, and doze off for a few minutes. I closed the book I was reading and stood, stretching and pulling my sleeves up over my elbows. I placed each book back where it had been found and left the room, absently checking the time. It was seven in the evening. I vaguely remembered someone coming in while I read and maybe joining me, but I just ignored the party completely. I picked up the book I was reading and clutched it to my chest, pulling down my sleeves to cover the offending black marks. I left the library, walking to the kitchen and quickly looked through the cabinets until I found something to eat. I sat at the table alone and ate, looking around the dimly lit room. I washed the dishes and sat on the couch, reading in the dim light, my eyes drinking in the printed words. I read until a computerized voice rang through the halls, announcing each member of the team. I looked up for a few seconds, then back down at the book, gazing at the letters. I frowned, then shut the book, standing up and leaving the room, and walking to my own, and once I entered, stripping off my jacket and bracelets, then pulling off my boots. I pulled the phone from my pocket and placed it on the desk, beside the book. I sat on the bed and placed my elbows on my knees, then my head in my hands. I knotted my fingers in my hair. I've been locked up, forced to learn things. Things I didn't want to learn. I didn't know what they wanted, but it made me feel used, like I wasn't worth the air I breathed. I pulled the bracelets from my wrists and hurled them across the room and they fell with a clatter to the floor. I resumed my fist position, my eyes screwed shut. I felt a lump gather at my throat and immediately, I tried to swallow it. I was only three weeks old, and Titania and Melanie didn't live as long as I. The tears mingled with my hair as I locked my hands at the back of my neck, feeling the edge of the tattoo on my back. My hands slipped from my neck as I bit my knuckle, trying to choke down the sobs. I curled up on my side and cried until I fell asleep.

I slowly woke up and rolled out of bed, my bare feet connect with the floor as I stood and stretched my hands out, joints popping as I stretched. Glancing around my room, I grabbed the camera and flipped through the pictures. More had appeared. I was getting a strange feeling that the camera was less for me and more for everyone else. They still made me happy though. Happiness is an odd feeling, one that I'm rather unfamiliar to. I only knew Titania and Melanie for two weeks. Those two weeks were a lifetime. They were my lifetime. I ran a hand through my knotted hair and put away the camera. I walked to the dresser and pulled out my brush, running it through my thick hair. It was long. Shorter then Artemis's, but still long enough. Turning from the mirror, I walked into the bathroom and stripped off my clothes, allowing the water to pelt my back, the heat relaxing my knotted muscles beneath my skin. I knew what to do to fight, at least in theory. I'd read enough, heard enough to know. I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off. I wasn't stupid. I was confused. I didn't know what to apply and when to apply it. Theory was only half of it. The rest was execution. I took a deep breath in as I pulled on a long-sleeved shirt and made sure that my tattoo was hidden. I didn't want to have to live up to the symbol engraved on my back. I tied my shoes and pulled my hair up and out of my face. Dinah and Diana bought me makeup. I didn't want to wear it. I thought it was pointless. Rolling my shoulders, I left the room and walked to the gym shown to me. I stretched before walking to the track. It was installed for Kid Flash. There was a smaller one, but I wanted this one. I wanted to see how far I could get. I imitated a starting position that I had seen before launching myself into a sprint. Wind whipped past my face and hair left my ponytail, falling around my face, the hairs sticking to my face as sweat began to appear. My feet pounded against the ground at a fast pace, my mind moving just as fast.

_I am not Wonder Woman, though we share a disarming likeness. I am not Titania or Melanie. They were my sisters. They are dead, and if they are alive, they will, most likely, not remember me. Or they will not care enough to find out if I am still alive. I am not a something, or an "it". I am a person who has their own feelings, their own thoughts. I can think for myself, I can move when I tell myself to. I am not something-someone that doesn't have a cause to live for. I live to find out what I was created for, and then do the exact opposite. I don't want to do the thing that I was created for, something that is automatically expected of me. If I do, then it would have only showed their ownership of me. I am not an object to be owned. I am unsure of what I am, but I will find out, sooner or later. _

My eyes were concentrated on the track ahead of me. My breath was fast and my feet pounded against the track, slowing down to a stop. I placed my hands on the top of my head, interlocking my fingers. My chest heaved as I struggled from breath, trying to find oxygen in the room. Once I regained my breath, I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle, drained half of it and walking back to the track, and I began to run again.

_If they don't own me, I can be my own person. I won't feel as if I am owned by someone. I can't be owned by someone, though. That is impossible. But, yet, it is very possible, many people are still in bondage, either it is that of debt or bondage. Mine is that of real ownership. I can't break it unless I know how I am bound. What do I want? Freedom, that's what I want, a clear conscious, at least the illusion of free will and self. Who am I? Project Amazon. The Saving Grace of CADMUS. I don't know what that is, but I am going to find out. Even if it means that I have to leave this place, and find something to do, a way to live. At least I found a coping mechanism for all of this. I never thought running could be so stress-relieving? I feel like an idiot for yelling at Melanie. She liked to run. _

I stopped running. The only sound that filled the large room was my breathing. I walked to the bench with numb legs and grabbed the water bottle from the kitchen and drained it, feeling the water trickle down my throat. It was seven in the morning. I refilled the water bottle and drained it again, walking from the room on numb legs back to my own and washed the sweat from my body. Once I stepped from the shower, I dressed in cargo pants, a tank top and a cardigan. The pants were camouflage and the cardigan "army green". I rolled my eyes at my reflection in the mirror as I pulled my hair back and left the room, pendant around my neck. I didn't bother to put on shoes. Wasn't a huge fan of them anyway. I rolled my shoulders one more time and left the room.

**Author's Note: Really late update. I'm a terrible person, I know. I apologize to my wonderful readers and reviewers and such! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and have a wonderful day/night! Peace, love, rock and roll. God bless!**


	5. Chapter 4: Clocks

Chapter 4: Clocks

I had lived in the mountain for a week or so. Megan and Conner went to school. I read in the library, making it my mission to read the whole library. I had not worn shoes in a while. I was sitting in the library, hanging upside-down over the rail, holding a book in front of my face, but not reading a word. I was not interested in how a clock works and the different types. I frowned, and continued to read, but decided to read out loud, changing my voice every page or so, making the silliest sounds possible and trying to do so without bursting into laughter.

I failed at my endeavor. Miserably. I had to get off the rail to avoid falling off because I was laughing so hard. I was wearing my usual cardigan that was pulled over my hands with some pants that I pulled out of my drawer in a sleep induced stupor. I was still suppressing giggles as I sat in one of the chairs in the library, my voice still imitating pitches and tones that I have heard in my time aboveground. I had imitated Megan and her cheer, her eagerness. I did Conner as well, his gruffness and the simple way he said things that showed his innocence, his naïve wisdom. I imitated Kaldur, with a seriousness that represented the wisdom far beyond his years that he grasped. Artemis, her voice raspy, rough, and steely; she was defensive as if she had something to hide, or as if she has been through more than we know. Wally with his flirty remarks and his happy voice; he had the voice of a child, innocent, yet completely determined, when he was serious, he was a force with which to be reckoned. That left Robin for me to imitate. He was different than the others; he spoke with experience for a person young in comparison to others here. He was a puzzle to me, I could usually read people easily, but he, he was different. I tried for several minutes, but nothing seemed to match his tone, one full of happiness, yet it had a note of sorrow. Leaning back, I put my feet up on the table and leant my head back, raising the book with my gaze. Robin was a mystery stuffed inside and enigma. I had convinced myself that I hated it. I always knew I loved it though.

I finally finished the horrid clock book. It took an enormous amount of self-control to not hurl it across the room with most of my strength. Stretching, I walked to the bookshelf and put up the book, pulling out a journal and writing the title down. The door opened, revealing Robin. I turned to face him, watching him carefully. I still could not find his voice. I scowled at the thought and grabbed another book from the abundant supply, silently hoping it had nothing to do with clocks. I looked at the title and groaned. It was about constructing clocks. Determined, I sat back down in the seat I previously occupied; glaring at the book, silently hoping that I could burn it with a glare. No such luck.

"You do know that you don't have heat vision." States that voice, the voice which I loved and hated at the same time, the voice which incited terror and joy in me at the same time, Robin's voice.

"I am painfully aware." I state, scowling at the bound book. "I have been reading about clocks for hours straight. It was interesting for the first chapter, and then it got very dull, very quickly." Opening the book, I flipped to the first page. "But, I am determined to read this whole library." I glanced at the numerous bookshelves. "I have…uh" I searched for the term. "my cut for work." I brought my brows together, that did not make sense, in the least sense.

Robin cackled. "You mean 'my work cut out for me', not whatever you just said."

I glared at him, since he was within glaring distance "You get to butcher the English language, why can I not? I mean, it is stupid anyway, especially grammar. That might be the single thing I hate more than clocks."

"Tick tock. Tick tock." Robin said before leaving the room, a laugh on his lips. I scowled at him and returned to my book on clocks, his words echoing through my head. Tick tock. I muttered the words under my breath and began to read, my mind wasn't on the book. I finally gave up, shutting the book and placing it on the shelf, a bookmark holding my place between the thin pages. Several books across the library held bookmarks, which mostly consisted of old receipts and anything else I could get my hands on. I left the room and changed into gym clothes, pulling a jacket over the black marks on my back and arms. I cast a glance around the room that has been known to be my own. Books were stacked up to fill the empty space. When I was not reading in the library, I was in here. I understood books. They did not confuse me or try to make me believe things that are not supported by fact. They simply state their opinion and leave it be, allowing me to make my own decision on what I read.

I had training with Black Canary. I walked into the training room and warmed up, stretching on the faintly glowing floor. I kept thinking about clocks. What they did, how they work. My head was over-inflated with information on clocks, no matter how increasingly dull the topic was. I unbent myself and went into a handstand, my hair falling from its ponytail and tickling my face slightly as it became perpendicular to the floor.

"Tick tock." I muttered, adopting Robin's tone. I repeated the words over and over. I flipped over onto my feet, stopping my muttering, trying to convince myself that I was not going insane. I do not think that it helped, though; I still acted like a psychological ward of the state. Smiling to myself, I sat on the middle of the floor, waiting for Black Canary. My phone went off, scaring me so I jumped up and cursed like a sailor. Muttering various things about loud noises, I retrieved the contraption from my pocket and read the message on the screen. _No training today. Have fun!-Dinah_ Pulling a face, I stuffed the contraption into my pocket and zipped up the jacket, walking to the gym before walking to the track, settling at the starting line, sucking in a great breath and releasing it as I shot off. I had gotten a bit faster as I ran. I ran at night, mostly when no one was around, so I could think. It would be a while before I got faster, but it was working. I stopped when I couldn't breathe well, waiting a minute or so before starting again. I didn't have anything to think about. I finally stopped completely and heard another set of footsteps. I leant over, placing my hands on my knees and watched a dark-haired blur jog past, headphones over his ears and dark glasses over his eyes. Robin. The phone on the bench beeped.

_Tick tock.-Robin_

I scowled at the phone and sat on the bench, watching the small boy, considering my hatred of clocks.

_I hate clocks. Tick tock yourself. –Project Amazon_

**Author's Note: I am a terrible person. I am really sorry for keeping all of you waiting, but inspiration wouldn't come (CURSE YOU WRITERS BLOCK!) anywhoo, Wonder Woman is coming in Chapter 5 (when I write the litter sucker), so until then...Peace, love, rock and roll, God bless!**


	6. Chapter 5: Amazon

Chapter 5: Amazon

The cave was quiet. The others were off on a mission. I hadn't been cleared yet, and I was particularly unhappy with that. I had been here for what felt to be a long time, and I knew how to fight, or at the very least, defend myself and someone else. I had taken to the library, sitting cross-legged on one of the wooden tables, several books open surrounding me. I was practicing multi-tasking. I was simply grateful that I finished the clock books. Then a sound that I had not expected to hear echoed through the cave

"Recognized: Wonder Woman"

I looked up, blinked, and then returned to reading, not finding her arrival of great importance. I heard the door open, but didn't look up, but simply turned another page in the book I was reading. I heard her voice.

"Hello, I see you've taken on the task of reading the entire library." I nodded to her and placed a mark in each of the books before shutting them and stacking them into a neat pile and placing my feet on the floor and stretching my arms.

"I am trying, but I cannot say that I am succeeding at this rate." I shrugged. "What brings you here?"

Diana smiled before handing me her bag. I stared at her, glancing between the bag and her eyes, asking a silent question. She grabbed my shoulders gently and turned me towards the door before pushing me towards it. I walked to my room and opened the bag. In it was what she promised me. An outfit that I could wear and be someone else, not Saving Grace. I needed a new name. I thought as I pulled the garments on. I stooped to pick up my bracelets and slid them onto my wrists. I ran a hand through my hair and stepped from the room. Diana stood outside and smiled upon seeing me. I looked down at my bare arms self-consciously, fiddling with my bracelets. I was fine with the bottom half of the outfit, dark blue leggings that were armor-like and a skirt that was slit down my legs on both sides. It was the top that I felt odd in. It was similar to a strapless top, but had a strap that held up the top looped around my neck, leaving my tattoo for all to see. The texture of the top was similar to that of the leggings and was dark blue with silver lines were the "plates" of armor were, exactly like the leggings. The skirt was similar, with no silver linings. A dark red belt was around my waist, a dark red and dark blue boots on my feet. I felt like a girl. As if my situation could not become anymore embarrassing, the Team had come back from their mission. I made to return to my room, but Diana grabbed my arm to stop me. I scowled at her. I told her that I was not going to be paraded around like an airhead.

She laughed and shook her head. "I'm not parading you, I want to show you something."

"I hope it is not your supposed invisible jet, because it is one of the most ridiculous things that I have ever heard before."

She did not look offended in the slightest by my comment, and instead laughed again, though it was a softer laugh. "No, come. It is something that you must see for yourself."

I followed her from the hall and through the main room. I gazed at my shoes as I heard the rustling of fabric. I glanced up to see that Diana had stopped. I crossed my arms over my chest self-consciously. The Team was staring at me. Then Megan squealed and threw her arms around me.

"You look amazing!" She pulled back from the hug and I nearly sighed in relief. I did not enjoy hugs that much. The Martian bounced excitedly, but then suddenly stopped. I knew what she saw and I put my head down, scuffing my foot absently on the floor. I thought of something witty to say

"I do not suggest getting body art. It is far too distinctive." I turned to Diana. "What exactly did you want to show me?"

"Robin's face when he saw you."

"You liar. You did want to parade me around like an airhead." I scowled at her, but still stole a glance at Robin's face. His jaw was hanging open slightly. I bit back a smile and turned around, leaving the room for my own.

Once the door was safely shut behind me, I took a moment and stole a glance of myself in the mirror. My breath left my body in a gust. A face that did not seem to be my own stared back at me, a face that belonged to Titania. She was the beautiful one, the one that wanted to be a housewife and wanted to wear dresses. I brushed away the tears and stuffed the thoughts of my sister to the back of my mind, pulling the boots off. I heard a knock at the door. I turned and walked to it, pressing a button to open the door before turning and slipping the bracelets from my wrists. It was Artemis who stepped into my room. She said nothing and sat down in the chair as I removed the belt, placing it beside the boots and bracelets. The blonde girl watched me carefully before speaking.

"There was mysterious activity in the place Batman rescued you from, and we were sent to check it out." She caught my attention, my head immediately snapping towards her, Artemis took a deep breath and continued, "We found two girls, both older than you." She paused, as if trying to find words. "They were exactly like you, and they were both dead. I'm sorry."

Artemis, the tough girl who always knew when to bite back was sitting in my desk chair, wringing her hands nervously and staring at the ground. I would have laughed at the sight if I had not just lost all hope in my sisters, my family being alive. Raking a hand through my hair, I sat on the bed. I stared at the wall for a long time. I felt empty. I had never felt so empty in my life, even in the dark days when I sat in my room and stared at the wall for what felt to be the longest time, counting the marks that covered the walls. Then sudden rage ran hot through my veins and I felt as if I was possessed. I screamed at the wall, beating on the metal until the screams turned into sobs. I had lost my family. I had lost my hope. I had lost anything that I thought I had. Not just anything, though, I had lost everything. I leant up against the wall, forearms against the cool metal and my head against my arms. Hot tears fell down my face. I am still unsure of what the tears were from.

I don't know how long I stood up against the wall, but there was a knock at the door. The tears had stopped a while ago, and I had not bothered to change. I opened the door to see Diana. Immediately, I looked at the floor. Her face was the last one I wanted to see, along with my own. I had cried away my tears. I nearly ignored her as she walked in. I began to clean my room, putting back what had been shoved into disarray. I took down every mirror in the room and placed it on the wall, the glass facing the metal, which was dented in several places. Diana spoke

"Are you alright?"

I shook my head. I was most definitely not alright.

"Of course. I know my face would most likely be the last one you would want to see, but I still wanted to come and tell you I'm sorry."

I nodded mutely. I did not wish to speak. There was no need. Still I forced words out of my mouth.

"My name is not Grace. It's Amazon. Project Amazon. Saving Grace is my number." I glanced at her. She did not seem convinced. I sighed and recited the number "191229147718135. My creators did a lot of experiments with your DNA and the rest of the League's. The only DNA they could nt obtain was Batman. He's pretty good for a man who wears underwear outside his tights."

"Alright then, I'll leave you be, Amazon."

**Author's Note: It finally got written. I did tell you that Diana would be in this one, right? Anywho, that is the return of Titania and Melanie. Though, everyone knows that the end is simply the beginning *WINK WINK!* I'm not yelling "WINK", (that time I was but...details) but I'm just trying to be very noticeable in my very noticeable winks. Well, peace, love, rock and roll. God bless!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Search

Chapter 6: The Search

I did not go to dinner that night. Nor breakfast the next day. I skipped lunch as well, staying in my room, working furiously. I planned to skip dinner as a knock came at my door. I pushed myself up from the position I was in and opened the door. Robin stood in the doorway. I walked from where I stood and resumed my previous position. I heard the door shut as Robin stepped in. I watched him as he took in the room, and finally landed on me. I looked back at him, then down at the ground.

"Grace, you need to eat."

"Amazon." I said, beginning my work once more. I did not want him to lecture me. I did not _need_ him to lecture me. It was pointless. I would have been a waste of his breath. "I am busy. I can go far longer than any of you without food. I am still completely functional. Do not waste your breath or your life trying to convince me." I stood and stuffed my feet into my boots. I put on my bracelets and pulled my jacket from my shoulders. I yanked my hair up out of my eyes and picked up what I was working on. Something to find my sisters. No one could kill them that easily. I knew they weren't dead. I grabbed a bag and shoved all I needed inside, from my camera, a book, the contraption, and a pair of clothes. I slung it over my shoulder and left the room. Robin followed, not saying a word as I walked through the halls to the kitchen.

"M'gann, might I borrow your Bioship?" The redhead looked positively stunned and nodded. I smiled at her and quickly walked to the cabinets and grabbed some food, placing it in the bag with a few bottles of water. I smiled at her and thanked her before leaving the room, feeling the stares of the Team on my back followed by footsteps. I ignored them and continued on my way, popping open a bottle of water and drinking some of it before tucking it away as well. They could not kill Melanie and Titania. They would not. They, being CADMUS. They may not have liked them as much as I, but they had not reason to kill off an experiment that was finally a success. I had to go there. I was practically going there like a homing pigeon. I read about those. I snapped my fingers and turned around, going back to my room and looked through every book I had in there, then went to the library. There had to be a book on pigeons or homing devices somewhere. If I knew what it was, then I could control the urge. I started with a rather large book. I had deposited my bag by the door. I faintly heard Kaldur's voice trying to reason with me. I stopped for a second and looked up.

"My sisters are not dead. There is no reason for them to be dead. Titania was the first successful experiment they had in years, at least in our division. Project Kr was already successful, they had no reason to replicate his experiment. Just as they have no reason to kill Titania and Melanie. Call this denial, shock, whatever you want. I have to see them with my own eyes before I believe it. This doesn't mean I don't trust your word, but in my book, seeing is believing and nothing will change that. If you excuse me, I have a book to find. Oh, and please don't call this a breakdown. I am in perfect control of all my faculties, and I know what I'm going to do. Thank you for your concern." I smiled at them, though I have no doubt that they thought it was a mocking smile. Somehow, I have not yet mastered my facial expressions. I remembered something as I flipped through the book, and without looking up, I spoke again.

"Just to let you know, I go by Amazon now. Saving Grace is simply a number. 191229147718135." I returned to the book and found what I was looking for, I quickly read the section, shut the book and put it back where it belonged. I knew what to do and no person would stand between me, not matter what. I walked through the hall and saw half the League standing there. I watched them carefully for a few seconds before simply walking through the small group. I felt a hand grab my shoulder, but I shoved it off and walked to the "garage" as I called it. I walked up to the Bioship. It was dormant. I stole a glance at M'Gann. She looked guilty. I shrugged and walked down the stairs, readjusting my bag on my shoulder and to the doors.

"Could you please open the door?" The door opened and I stepped through, walking out into the sun, I nearly recoiled as the bright sun hit my skin. I knew where I was, and I knew where I had to go. I stopped for a second and checked my bag over for trackers. I found three in the bag and three more on my person, one entangled in my hair, another on my shoulder and a third on the underside of my skirt. I don't know how most of them go there, but I dropped all of the on the ground beside me before checking my boots, making sure that the blades I hid there were still there and that there were no more trackers. There weren't any that I could see.

I smiled grimly and closed my eyes. I was going to get in so much trouble for this. I left the premises, and soon found myself walking without even thinking of where I was going. I knew that they were following me. I sped up from a walk to a run, the world whipping past me at an alarmingly fast rate. I was glad that I ran every day, I barely slowed for miles. I soon skidded to a stop at the ruins of what I used to call home. Dust shifted in the air, and there were chunks of metal across the area. Coughing on the thick air, I grabbed a flashlight from my bag and shone it into the dark area as I pulled away chunks of wreckage to reveal a trapdoor. I pulled the door open, and jumped down, pulling the door closed behind me. I walked down the dimly lit halls, my flashlight still on in my hand. I reached the end of the hall and pushed the door open, the metal groaning under my hands. The door opened to reveal my sisters, each in their pods. A third was at the end, but I ignored them and the labbies, walking straight to Titania, breaking open her pod and pulling her from the cool rush of air, then the same to Melanie, they slumped onto the floor, unmoving. My eyes widened as I felt their pulses. Nothing. They weren't breathing either.

I'm still not quite sure what happened next. I remember yelling a lot. I remembered that I had blood on my hands. I remember running, as I saw the League. Then crying. A lot of crying. What happened exactly was a blur, but I remember lots of faces, most horrified or astonished.

I finally came around. I was in the middle of a forest, with guns pointed at my head. Government agents. I had read about them. They should be easy to escape. I jumped into the air and over the group of soldiers. I suppose I was on the run now, like in one of those adventure novels. It shouldn't be that hard, all you had to do was stay away from the feds, create an identity, stay away from the feds, and be a really good actor.

I have never tried any of that before. Now would be a good time to try my hand at being on the run. It sounded genuinely fun.

**Author's Note: My muse is napping, but I felt you guys deserved a chapter...so here it is. Yup. I'm still having second thoughts about killing Melanie and Titania, so yeah...Like I said, my muse is napping, along with my brain :)**

**I'm not sure if I put a disclaimer or not, but I will right now, I own nothing that is familiar in the DC Universe, I could try and kidnap one of the characters, but that would just be stupid, I mean, c'mon, they're superheroes and superheroines! I'd be locked up before I could say: thanks for reading! I'd appreciate all comments and everything else, constructive criticism welcomed. Anywho, peace, love, rock and roll-REVIEW!**


End file.
